


【北斗星】夢と欲

by Lingzhisa7



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingzhisa7/pseuds/Lingzhisa7
Relationships: Hidaka Hokuto/Akehoshi Subaru
Kudos: 7





	【北斗星】夢と欲

*是青花鱼小同学的点梗——感谢鱼鱼画出来这么可爱的明星！！  
*设定是北斗活灵离体，跑出来展现自我  
*达成一致意见：北斗是闷骚  
*ooc以及胡乱开车xxx谨防掉进水沟！

明星是个让人难以拒绝的家伙。  
“喂，明星，不要突然扑过来啊。”  
积极，直率，粘人，总是毫无顾忌地表达自己对别人的赞美与好感。  
“嘿嘿，小北身上冰冰凉凉的，真舒服～让我再抱一会嘛～”  
他拥有让人忍不住想要亲近的气质。  
但是，这样的他也会被拒绝。  
“不许，好烦，快松手。”  
一如既往，北斗将明星推开了。明星鼓了鼓腮帮，象征性地表达了不满，扭头又去缠上了另外两个队友。  
正是酷暑，即使是室内，也笼罩着一股闷热的气息。北斗定定地站在原地，与明星的皮肤接触到的地方仍像是被窗外刺眼的阳光照过一样热腾腾的。不到一分钟的拥抱传递过来的温度自然不可能保留那么久，一定要归罪于明星就太委屈他了。北斗清楚这是自己的错觉，虽然这错觉的起源还是明星。  
北斗不得不拒绝明星，自从他意识到自己压抑的感情后尤其如此。  
“好了，呆瓜二人组，不要闹了。我们开始训练。”  
室外，严酷的阳光挤压着整个世界，丝丝的水蒸气从石缝间冒出，在空中聚集。

晚上10：00，北斗洗漱完毕，准时躺在了床上。  
窗外没有一丝月光，似乎是在一整天的强烈日照下，水汽聚成了云，盖在了星月之上。  
“今晚看不见星空，明星那家伙应该会早点睡吧。”  
这个念头自然地冒出来后，橙发少年的样子便无法从北斗的脑海中消失了。今天有意无意观察到的一幕幕景象在北斗的脑海里倒带：抱上来时调皮地旋转着的发旋，和游木大闹时笑得发红的脸蛋，训练时从发梢、下巴、耳垂上低落的汗珠，休息时从嘴角溢出，经过喉结最后隐没在运动服内的水线，还有被长裤裹住若隐若现的腿部线条……  
“可恶……”有反应了。  
北斗克制住自己不去屈起身体，而是仰卧放松，试图消除那股冲动。  
已经不知道是第几天了，自从有一次迷迷糊糊梦见了明星之后，他睡前总会忍不住想起他，而最后放纵自己……今天绝不可以继续这样了。这既是对明星的不尊重，也不利于明天的状态。放松，想想明天还有什么事要做，充足的睡眠是必须的……快睡着啊！  
自我抗争中，睡意渐渐袭来。北斗对自己成功的自控十分满意，抛下那个橙色的脑袋，努力让自己沉入了睡眠之中。

“……哗啦……”  
雨点从北斗的身体中穿过。  
积攒了一天的水汽在夜晚重又落回了地面上，没有带来一丝凉意，反而因为湿度太大增大了闷热感。北斗感受着鼻尖吸入的闷热气团，迷茫地四下环顾。  
“是梦……吧？”  
担忧着自己有没有被淋湿，北斗伸出手，看着雨点直透过手掌，砸在地上。如此，他肯定了自己的猜想，抱着反正是梦里不如散散心的想法向前走去。  
“这地方，很眼熟啊……”话音刚落，前面的屋子上“明星”二字就纳入了他的视线。北斗无奈又理所当然地叹着气，遵循内心的想法走了进去——或许今天又是和前几天一样的自我妄想吧。自己真是没救了……  
北斗穿过大门，直接向着那唯一亮着灯的房间走去。那是前天他才幻想过的地点。唯一的不同或许就是这次感觉更真实，连脚下木地板的冰凉触感也与现实一模一样。这让他打开卧室门的时候都忍不住放轻了手脚，努力使开门声融入在屋外的雨声中。  
门口，一盏小夜灯给整个房间糊上了一层暖黄。走进的北斗被拉出了一片时有时无的虚幻的影子。他将门轻轻扣上，像前几次梦中所做的那样走进了明星。  
均匀的呼吸声在雨声中微不可闻，却执着地萦绕在北斗耳边。明星只穿了背心和内裤，面向小夜灯侧卧着，本来就又弯又翘的头发被睡得乱成一团，让人忍不住想抓上一把——北斗也确实这样做了。柔软的触感让人忍不住微笑起来。北斗拨开一缕粘在明星嘴角的碎发，俯下身子亲了亲他温软的唇。  
啊啊，为什么每次梦里都要给我这样的机会呢……这样的话完全没办法克制了啊。  
即使认为是梦里，北斗还是仔细脱下自己的衣服，整齐地叠放在一边，才回到那个仍睡得香甜的家伙身边。俯身，低头，从嘴角开始，北斗细细地舔吻着明星的嘴唇。  
淡淡的橙花香被他吞吃入腹，明星本能的哼哼传入他的耳朵，北斗克制不住，咬了咬被舔得泛着水光的下唇。明星抽了一口气，避开北斗，改成了仰躺的姿势，没有意识到这个姿势更易于对方的侵略，甚至给北斗让出了空间。  
一切都像梦境一样的顺利。北斗顺势上了床，抓住了明星摆在胸口的手。他终于可以握住那个总是向他人招个不停的手，将它轻轻展开，揉捏着软乎乎的掌心肉。  
明星的喉结被小夜灯模模糊糊地照出了一个轮廓，随呼吸微微起伏着。北斗一只手撑在床上，低头舔弄着那里。  
淡淡的咸味在舌尖泛开，水线流过时，这股咸味会被冲淡吗？  
不去想那些不可能知道答案的问题，北斗用力留下了一个牙印，又抱歉地舔了回去。  
明星不舒服地晃着头，轻轻地哼了一声。北斗慌忙起身，放开明星的手，因为做了亏心事而紧张又害怕。  
明星迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，在昏暗的灯光中认出了北斗的轮廓。是梦？还是说今天是合宿日？  
“唔……小北，你怎么还醒着？不是早该睡了吗？”  
明星含糊不清地说着，舔了舔唇，又闭上眼。  
“早点睡哦，今天晚上没有星星看啦……晚安……”  
原来如此。  
北斗心情复杂，再次肯定了现在是在梦中这一认识。  
因为是梦境，所以一定会顺畅地发展下去的……  
既然如此，满足我的所有欲望，也是没关系的吧？  
心中残存的一点顾虑全部消失，北斗亲了亲明星的脸，将手伸进了明星背心的下摆。薄薄的布料无法阻挡，反而被拉到了胸口。明星胸前一凉，还没来得及睁眼看看怎么回事，胸前酥酥麻麻的感觉让他忍不住哼了一声。  
“哈、唔……小北？！你、你在干嘛？”  
北斗停下动作，抬头吻住了明星的唇。从唇瓣分离的间隙中安抚道：“放心，明星，我会轻一点的。”  
什、什么轻一点……？？  
明星被亲得头晕，什么话也说不出来，只在感觉到北斗的手拂过腰部敏感点时发出断断续续的呜咽——然后他就感觉那部分的肌肤被北斗用指甲轻轻地划弄着，让他不受控地挺起了腰部，又颤抖着落下。  
北斗终于抬起头，两人低喘着吐出的热气在他的额头凝出了一层薄汗。他盯着明星迷茫惊讶的眼睛，忍不住在上面落下一个湿乎乎的吻。灵活的手指从腰侧滑下，抚上了大腿。  
“等、等等？！小北，……哈啊、别……”  
明星趁着北斗扯下他内裤的瞬间合上了腿，慌慌张张地撑起身子往后缩着。“小北、怎么……为什么……？”  
明星看着北斗因为他的逃离，露出了茫然又有些伤心的表情，一下忘记了自己要问什么。  
要说什么呢？为什么小北在这里？为什么要做这种事？  
腰部还残留着那种让他神经抽动的感觉，嘴唇湿乎乎的让他忍不住想舔。这一切都如此符合自己的希望，但小北会是这样的人吗？他会……对自己抱有如此的情感，以至于做出这样的事来吗？  
“是梦……吗？”  
明星喃喃着，声音融入雨声中。  
“啊啊，是啊，只是个梦罢了。”  
这句话仿佛一个咒语，产生了某种奇妙的效果。  
明星两颊发烧，没有避开北斗的靠近，反而向前迎合着。  
不再有迟疑与慌乱，两人的吐息随着唇舌交互混在一起。  
不合逻辑的地方太多了，像梦一样。  
然而标志着真实的细节却无法被忽视，明星心里清楚，这是现实。  
但是就这样吧，现实或者梦境无关紧要。想和这个人继续下去，只要这个心意永远不变，这样的贪欲也是可以被原谅的吧？  
北斗攻势愈发凶猛，凭着姿势优势抬起明星的下颚。银线顺着嘴角划下，在脖颈处拉出了一条长线。一吻结束，两人对视，不同深浅的蓝色眼眸中闪烁着同样的爱意。  
“明星，不要再逃了……”  
大腿根部敏感的肌肤被抚摸、揉掐，明星克制着自己合上腿的冲动，低头看北斗含住了自己的性器。温暖的感觉让人不可抵抗地放松下来，只是吞吐几下，明星就忍不住泄了出来。北斗及时避开，任白浊喷溅出来，沿着柱身往下流着。  
高潮的余韵远没有散去，明星闭上眼低喘着，天真的以为这就是结束了，直到后部感受到轻柔的戳刺。  
“小、小北？！”  
明星小动物的直觉让他惊疑不定地睁开了眼。不详的预感应验，北斗指尖蘸着流下的液体，正尝试着进入他的后穴。异物进入的陌生感觉让他呜了一声，试图抓住北斗的手阻止他的进一步行动。然而高潮的冲击让他全身都酸软无力，没能停下北斗的探索，反而让北斗将他的腿分得更开。  
明星现在可以清晰地看到北斗逐渐加入一根根手指，每一次抽插都给手指附上一层水光。他别开视线，将脸埋到枕头里，直到北斗触到某处，使他反射性地全身颤抖起来。  
北斗敏锐地捕捉到了他的反应，开始对着那一点戳刺摩擦。后穴因此一阵阵收缩着，却愈发地柔软温热，甚至蠕动着索求更多。然而本人却试图反抗这奇怪的生理反应。明星呻吟一声，哑着嗓子求饶：“不要、小北……别碰那里……啊啊啊……！”  
一个明显粗于手指的东西抵在了穴口，不等明星反应过来，就猛地顶入。后穴被撑开的撕裂感让明星痛呼出声，北斗似乎意识到了什么，俯下身子抱歉地亲了亲明星泛红的眼角。待他呼吸稍稍均匀，才开始运动。  
过于紧实的内道让任何一点动作都能产生数倍的效果。明星已经瘫在了北斗身下，小臂挡住自己的眼睛，只露出不断张合的嘴唇，发出难耐的喘息声。北斗缓慢地移动了两下，感觉明星已经适应之后，才开始寻找刚才那一点。  
“唔………哈啊……！那里……”  
不知道是拒绝还是欢迎，明星腰部弹起，发出含糊不清的声音。北斗记下了那个地方，朝着那点碾磨捣弄着，直到明星发出几近崩溃的呻吟。后穴抽搐收缩，生理性的眼泪从眼角滑落，润湿了身下的枕巾。北斗低喘着，最后重重地抽插了两下，终于释放在了明星身体里。

闹钟响起又被按掉。北斗扶着头起身，逐渐睁开眼睛，适应清晨的亮度。被子上不出意料地湿了一片。  
自我嫌弃的同时，昨晚的一幕幕也慢慢浮现在了脑海之中。奇怪的是，以往只会有模糊印象的梦，这次却格外的清晰，甚至连明星的表情也能回忆起来。清晰得让人过度兴奋。  
北斗内心批判着自己的不良思想，将被子处理后一如既往地早早向学校走去。

昨晚降雨带来了清新的空气。积雨云已经消失在了空中，阳光闪亮却不炎热地直射下来，在这样的环境下出现一个明星也是毫不突兀的——北斗看着远处的那人，如此想着。只是这家伙今天似乎有些不同？没有马上扑过来是一点，甚至还红着脸像小姑娘一样不知道忸怩什么。  
北斗主动走了过去，橙花的香气被微风吹到了他的鼻尖。他顿了顿，还是自然地问道：“明星，你今天怎么这么早？”  
“小北……”  
脖颈上的那个印记今早已经宣判了真实。明星看向北斗，那深蓝的眸子在白天似乎更加深不可测。然而当他犹豫着退后一步时，明星可以确定他在北斗脸上看到了与昨晚别无二致的感情——即使只是一闪而过。  
明星有点想笑。  
小北，昨天晚上骗我了吧？  
那些触碰，那些味道，那种情感……  
那不是反映我欲望的梦境，而是真实。  
水洗过般纯净的空气吹散了周围的橙花香，那味道却并不因此离开了北斗。唇唇相抵，一触即离，待空气冲散了鼻腔里的香气，明星已如往常一般抱住了他，活力满满地说道：“呀吼～小北～早上好！今天最喜欢你了～抱抱☆”  
宛如梦境一般，却又清晰地印在了记忆里。  
北斗第一次抬起手生涩但坚定地回抱住他的爱人，轻声道：“早上好，明星。”  
深夜已去，黎明到来，梦境展露出现实的模样。


End file.
